Together
by GRACE5
Summary: D/L, spoilers for season 5


"Lindsay? Can we talk?" Danny asked as he stood in front of the AV Lab and saw her walking towards their office. She looked up from her paperwork, with an almost terrified look on her face as she approached him.

"Listen Danny, I was going to tell you-." He cut her off not knowing what she was talking about or why her voice was so shaky.

"What are you talking about, tell me what?" he asked trying to meet her eyes, but she wouldn't look at him.

"I thought you saw me at the clinic." She whispered to herself, knowing he heard she raised her gaze to his and gave him a small smile. "I'm pregnant Danny."

"What?" Danny asked like he lost his breath. He continued to just gaze at her, then watched her hand go to her abdomen protectively. "I can't be a father."

"Danny you'll always be a father, it's just whether or not you want to be a dad." She explained as she reached into her back pocket and took a sonogram picture out of it and handed it to him. "This is our son Danny, it's up to you if you want to be a part of his life or not."

"I need time, I-." he stopped himself and just looked at the sonogram. "I didn't have any idea that you were pregnant."

"We haven't spent much time together lately." She whispered as her eyes fell from his. "Think about it Danny, because I won't let you just come and go out of our baby's life as you please."

"I know." He whispered as she gave him a small smile and walked away.

It had only been a couple hours since Lindsay had told him he would soon be a father, and he still couldn't wrap his mind out it. He sat down in the booth across from Flack and signaled for a beer.

"What's up Danno?" Flack asked sipping his own beer.

"Lindsay's gonna have my baby." Danny said pulling the sonogram from his back pocket and handing it to Flack. "I got Lindsay pregnant."

"Wow, congratulations, it may not be the best timing but-." He took a sip of his beer and handed the picture back to Danny. "You knew it was gonna happen."

"You think this is a good thing?" Danny asked taking the sonogram and running his thumb over it. "I cheated on her man, I'm not a good guy, I don't deserve her, I don't deserve to be the guy her kids call Daddy."

"Yes you do Danny. You made a mistake, she's trying to forgive you for that, so you have to try and forgive yourself too. You love her, she may not know it, but I do and so do you." Flack explained as the waitress dropped off Danny's beer.

"Thanks." Danny said and took a sip. "I love her, but Flack I'm no good as a dad."

"Fuck you Danny." Flack practically exploded. "So you're just gonna abandon Lindsay and your kid?"

"I don't fuckin' know." Danny yelled back.

"What are you gonna do when we all go to the hospital to see her and the baby after he's born? What are you gonna do when she comes in all smiles because he smiled for the first time, walked for the first time, talked for the first time? What are you gonna do when she comes in crying because he started kindergarten, then middle school, then high school, then college? What are you gonna do when we all go to his high school and college graduation? What are you gonna do when she comes in crying because her baby asked where his daddy was?" Flack stopped to take a breath. "What are you gonna do if she marries someone else? What are you gonna do if your baby calls someone else Daddy?"

"Awhile ago I would be bouncing off the god damn walls because I'd be so excited that Lindsay was gonna have my baby. I wouldn't let her out of my arms, let alone my sight." Danny explained. "But I fucked up, real bad, I don't want to hurt my kid like I hurt Lindsay."

"Danny, taking a dad away from a child hurts a lot more than if you miss a baseball game." Flack retorted. "A baby's not gonna fix anything between you and Linds, but it'll force you two to work things out, you love each other, you both love your baby, go from there." Flack said dropping a couple bills on the table. "And for Christ sake tell her you love her."

"I have." Danny shoot back as he still sat at the booth.

"When she was awake?" Flack asked

"No." Danny said as Flack laughed.

"I'll see you later." Flack said and headed towards the door.

"Danny?" Lindsay asked confused as she stepped off the elevator and saw him sitting in the hallway against the wall across from her door.

"Montana." Danny said as he grabbed the bag that was next to him and stood up. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." Lindsay said hesitantly as she moved to unlock her door, which had become extra difficult with how close Danny was standing behind her, she could feel his breath on her neck. She finally got the door opened and then she took off her shoes and headed towards the kitchen. "Thirsty?"

"No thanks." Danny said as he followed her any way. "Lindsay, I've done some thinking and Flack kinda beat some sense into me."

"Good for him." She smirked opening a water bottle and taking a gulp. Danny dropped the bag on the counter and moved to stand in front of her. "Danny?" she asked as he placed her hands on her hips and brought her closer to him, then tentatively took her lips with his. He smiled into the kiss as she deepened it and ran her hands through his hair.

"I got you something." Danny said as they pulled away when oxygen became necessary. "Well I don't think it'll fit you." Danny laughed as he handed the bag to her. "Open it."

"Okay, don't rush me." Lindsay laughed as she opened the tissue paper.

"Slow poke." Danny laughed taking the tissue paper.

"My Daddy rides a Harley." Lindsay read as she held up a black infant shirt. "When Mommy lets him." Lindsay read the finer print underneath. She laughed and put it back into the bag. "Cute."

"You like it?" Danny asked with a genuine smile.

"Yeah, but what does this mean Danny? Do you want to be a dad or is this some type of warped parting gift?" Lindsay asked as she took his glasses off his face and rested them next to him on the counter.

"I want to be a daddy Montana, but not to any baby, just our baby." He explained as he wrapped his arms around her and let her gently cry into his chest.

"I was so scared, Danny." She sobbed as she pulled back and kissed his chin.

"I know, I'm sorry." He said as he stroked her hair then kissed her nose. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said after the shock war off. "A baby doesn't magically fix all our problems."

"No, No it doesn't." Danny agreed as he just gazed at her. "But together we'll fix our problems."

"Together." Lindsay agreed and brought his mouth to hers for another kiss.


End file.
